Some industry regulations require that electrical terminals shall not be subject to undue stress, that is, that the electrical cables entering the junction box should be securely retained therein. While such regulations are likely to become more widespread over time, the stress placed on electrical terminals should be reduced wherever possible in order to provide a secure connection for the consumer, and thereby reduce various risks, such as damage or fire.
US Patent Application No. 2011/0132657 describes a junction box for electrical cables comprising a main body comprising a base, an accepting wall with means for accepting cables through the wall, two walls substantially adjacent to the accepting wall and substantially opposite one another, and an electrical connector within the walls, wherein the means for accepting cables comprises at least two slots which are positioned one on either side of a central spacer and whose edges define with the adjacent spacer edges a cable gripping mechanism.
While the above-identified device may work for its intended purpose, one problem, among others, is that any cable entering the described junction box may be pushed further into the box over time, thereby bending, loosening, or otherwise damaging the cable and/or electrical connection inside the box, which may present a potential electrical hazard.
Accordingly, there is an identifiable need for an improved junction box as disclosed hereinafter.